¿la hija de itachi?
by yukii04
Summary: que pasaría si itachi se hubiese enamorado? si hubiese tenido una hija? que relación tendría con su tío sasuke? como seria su vida tras la muerte de su padre? como seria su madre? que tanto poder tendría? ...


**¿La hija de Itachi Uchiha?**

A sus dieciocho años de edad, el pelinegro se encuentra sentado en las pequeñas escaleras de una pequeña tienda de té de las afueras. Con el uniforme de Akatsuki y una taza en la mano suspira cansado de esperar a su compañero Kisame. Hacía ya diez minutos, el ninja del agua había dicho que iba a ir al baño, una clara mentira que Itachi notó con mucha claridad, pero no lo importaba tanto como para seguirlo o preguntarle siquiera.

La puerta de la tienda se abre tras él y el pelinegro voltea por simple instinto. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con unos ojos verdes que le llamaron la atención al instante. La chica de pelo largo y marrón quedó paralizada mirando los ojos del hermoso chico; cuando recobró la compostura se arrodillo en el escalón donde estaba Itachi y le sonrió amable.

"¿quiere otra cosa?" En ese momento el Uchiha se percató del delantal en la cintura de la chica con el logo de la tienda de té ¿Quién diría que se puede encontrar el amor en una taza de té?

Así conoció a Saiaka.

 **...~…~…**

En la guarida de Akatsuki una castaña comienza a gritar de dolor. Todos los integrantes de la organización que se encontraban allí voltearon a ver a Saiaka que ya estaba lista para tener a su bebé. Todos quedaron paralizados, incluso la misma madre que solo miraba el charco gritando. Konan fue la primera en reaccionar parándose detrás de la chica de tan solo diecinueve años.

"Deidara, ve a buscar a Itachi. Kakuzu, lleva a Saiaka al laboratorio. Sasori, salí del shock, tu recibirás al bebé" ordenaba la pelivioleta despertando a todos de su letargo.

Deidara salió corriendo de la guarida para ir en busca de Itachi y ¿Por qué no? También de Kisame. Kakuzu tomó, pese al asco que sintió, a la futura madre para llevarla a un lugar más higiénico. Mientras todo sucedía, Hidan le daba fuerzas al pelirrojo empujándolo al laboratorio.

Itachi entró corriendo a la sala viendo a su pareja con las piernas abiertas pujando para dar a luz a su hija. Corrió a ella tomándola de la mano sin ver como nacía su bebé para verla al mismo tiempo que Saiaka. Deidara y Kisame se mantuvieron viendo la escena bizarra. Todos los cuerpos de Pain acurrucados en una esquina del salón para no ver lo que estaba pasando. Konan sosteniendo la cabeza de Sasori para que no deje de ver a Saiaka. La cara de nervios y asco del pelirrojo que sudaba frio mientras recibía al bebé. Hidan siendo acuchillado y masacrado por la castaña que liberaba el dolor del parto con él. Zetsu totalmente desaparecido. Las paredes de esa guarida han presenciado cada escena retorcida…

Itachi y Saiaka sostienen en brazos a su nueva hija. Se miran a los ojos y se dan un suave beso. Sasori se deshace sobre la silla y todos los demás contemplan a la hermosa niña con unos pocos cabellos negros que gritaba tal y como su madre. Deidara fue el primero en reaccionar y preguntar eso que ninguno sabia…

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó acercándose al pelirrojo medio muerto.

"Mirai" dijo Saiaka "es el futuro del clan Uchiha"

Itachi vio con una sonrisa a su pareja al ver que ella la había decidido el nombre entre las opciones, y efectivamente, era su favorito. Esa mujer lo conocía de pies a cabeza con corazón y cerebro incluidos.

Así nació Mirai.

… **~…~…**

La pequeña niña con tan solo un año de vida llora en brazos de Konan al ver a su madre golpear el vidrio que creó Kisame para poder ver lo que ocurría del otro lado sin que los notaran. Saiaka golpeaba, lloraba, gritaba y maldecía tanto a Sasuke como a la villa de la hoja. El amor de su vida acababa de morir y era consciente de que si no moría cumpliendo su objetivo moriría por la enfermedad terminal que poseía. Jamás perdonaría a la gente que volvió la vida de su amor tan dura. A los veinte años, Saiaka enviudó cargando con el dolor de no vivir lo suficiente con la persona que tanto ama.

A los veintiún años, Itachi falleció para proteger a su hermano y a la villa.

… **~…~…**

Seis años desde la muerte de su padre. Una pelinegra de siete años estaba en una cueva con su madre leyendo el libro que le dejó Itachi. Un ruido fuerte se escuchó. La madre le ordenó quedarse en la cueva y esperar unas horas para salir, le dijo que estaría bien y que ante cualquier cosa que fuera a la aldea de la hoja o de la arena. Apagó la fogata y salió.

Saiaka salió de la cueva y por la sombra de los ninjas de la aldea de la cascada se vio como la atravesaban con una katana después de salir. La niña se tapó la boca mordiendo su mano para no gritar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos que de a poco se volvían rojos. Al ver a esos hombres sabía que si luchaba y llegaba a perder se les iba a ser obvio que escondía a alguien más. Prefirió arriesgarse y perder la vida que correr el riesgo de que maten a su hija.

Al cabo de una hora, tal y como le dijo Saiaka, salió de la cueva con todas sus pertenencias y vio el cuerpo de su madre desangrado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal y como su padre. Tomó la banda de la aldea de la arena tachada que tenía su madre en la pierna y la colocó en el mismo lugar de su pequeña pierna.

Al presenciar la muerte de su madre, Mirai despertó el tan aclamado sharingan.

… **~…~…**

A los ocho años de edad, llegó a la aldea de la arena. Se desmalló en la calle principal por haber pasado todo el día bajo la luz del sol que le pegaba aun peor por su ropa negra. Al despertar en una sala blanca solo notó a una castaña que la miraba atenta. Era Matsuri, que junto al Kazekage Gaara se hicieron cargo de ella durante nueve años. Aprendió jutsus médicos y Gaara la entrenaba junto a sus más cercanos profesores en todos los elementos que la chica a muy temprana edad ya controlaba. Gracias al libro de su padre, controlaba el fuego, el rayo y el agua muy bien y por su madre, controlaba la tierra y el viento. Gaara le enseñó a controlar el chacra magnético, dándole las ojeras que tanto lo caracterizan y Matsuri le enseñó el control total del chacra.

Gaara le informaba al Hokage sobre la existencia y progreso de otro Uchiha.

… **~…~…**

A los diecisiete años, Mirai con permiso de Gaara se dirige a la aldea de la hoja para conocer a Sasuke. Eran la nueve de la noche cuando llegó a la aldea de su padre y ya con su cuerpo desarrollado, una banda de la arena tachada en la pierna derecha justo por encima de donde terminan sus medias bucanera, una remera con el logo Uchiha en su espalda, guantes negros en sus manos y otra banda que ganó en la academia con el logo intacto de la arena en su brazo derecho. Su pelo largo ya llegaba hasta su cadera pero lo tenía amarrado en dos coletas altas que tanto le gustaban a su madre dejando ver que el cabello de la coleta derecha estaba rebajado como el de Sasuke. Dos mechones negros se esconden tras sus orejas y a leguas llaman la atención sus ojos rojos y su ceño fruncido.

Camina por las calles de la villa en busca del hombre que ocasionó la muerte de su padre. Un hombre rubio se para frente a ella impidiendo su paso.

"¿Uchiha Mirai?" asintió "te llevaré con Sasuke"

En el trayecto, Naruto le contó que Gaara le informó sobre ella para que esté preparado para recibirla. Ella escuchaba cada palabra que decía atenta hacia las cosas buenas que mencionaba sobre Itachi y su fidelidad a la aldea.

Llegaron a una casa y tras tocar un par de veces a la puerta una pelirrosa abrió con una gran sonrisa.

"¿te recuerda a alguien?" preguntó haciendo pasar a Mirai.

"s-Sasuke" murmuró Sakura viendo a la chica que entraba algo tímida.

"es Mirai Uchiha, la hija de Itachi"

En cuestión de nada, ya estaba Sakura, Naruto, Mirai y Sarada en el sofá de la casa hablando sobre Itachi y la vida de la chica con ojos verdes y el sharingan escondido. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abre dejando ver a Sasuke con Boruto hablando de lo bien que le fue en el entrenamiento. Sasuke iba tan disperso en sus pensamientos que casi ni se percató del pie que se dirigía a su rostro. A duras penas pudo esquivarlo dejándolo sorprendido por la rapidez de su atacante.

El corazón de Sasuke se paralizó al ver el sharingan en la chica.

… **~…~…**

Sasuke y Mirai pelearon tanto de cuerpo como de palabra para defender a Itachi a su manera. Sakura, aunque nerviosa, le ofreció a Mirai dormir en su casa, tenían un cuarto extra porque a veces Sasuke volvía de sus viajes con Karin y él dormía en esa habitación para que Sakura pase más tiempo con la madrina de su hija.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, Mirai no podía dormir y se tensó al escuchar pasos en la madera dirigirse hacia la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y vio a Sasuke. El azabache se sentó a si lado y comenzó a llorar. Ella no sabía que hacer pero pensó que la mejor opción sería hacer lo que hacía con su madre; lo abrazó dejando que hundiera su rostro en su hombro. Su madre le decía que con el pelo suelto se parecía mucho más a su padre que con las coletas y ella para acostarse lo soltaba. Supo perfectamente que Sasuke lloraba por su hermano, y no tardó mucho en notar que cuando se desarrolló la pelea con Itachi, su padre murió por la confusión de Sasuke, y no por la maldad.

"no es tu culpa tío" Sasuke la abrazó y lloró aún más fuerte.

Fue la primera vez que lo reconoció como tío.

 **Fin…**

 **Vale. Es muy serio para mí, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Ya terminó pero quiero hacer unas aclaraciones…**

 **Saiaka en realidad se escribe Sayaka pero como se pronuncia con "i" lo escribí así para que no halla confesiones. El nombre significa "flecha rápida de arena" y se llama así porque viene de la arena.**

 **Mirai significa futuro y el nombre lo eligió Saiaka por la posibilidad de que Itachi gane en la pelea con Sasuke y luego muera por la enfermedad; ella sería el único futuro del clan Uchiha.**

 **Saiaka nunca fue Akatsuki pero era muy unida con todos ellos. Ella se lleva solo un año de diferencia con Itachi.**

 **Mirai y Sarada se llevan 6 años, uno más de los que se llevaban Itachi y Sasuke.**

 **El libro de Itachi especificaba cada jutsu que podía hacer y como lo hacía y lo escribió en un principio para Sasuke pero decidió dejárselo a la hija.**

 **Luego y durante la guerra shinobi, Saiaka y Mirai vivieron escondidas para no arriesgarse a que las separaran.**

 **Mirai no despertó el sharingan tras la muerte de Itachi porque era demasiado pequeña para entender. Ella siempre tuvo los ojos verdes menos cuando activa su sharingan. Gracias a los jutsus de Saiaka, pudo heredar el sharingan directamente de Itachi aunque sus ojos los tuviera Sasuke.**

 **Mirai nació cundo Deidara todavía estaba en Akatsuki así que nunca conoció a óbito, o no lo recuerda en lo más mínimo. Se marchan de Akatsuki tras la muerte de Pain.**

 **Creo que eso aclara todo. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bessos. Yukii…**


End file.
